


Let's Play

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drinking Games, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Slightly suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heechul’s style of having a bonding night with the members results in an unexpected surprise for Kyuhyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play

 

 

 

If Kyuhyun was only slightly buzzed from the alcohol, then the rest of his members were close to becoming thrashed.

 

All except Siwon, who was sitting in the corner of the apartment with his nose determinedly buried in his book as he tried to ignore them.

 

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes at Siwon’s attitude and caught a flaying Donghae before he could fall off the sofa.

 

Donghae was red in the face, dying from laughter, as Eunhyuk and Shindong argued over something that Kyuhyun had missed hearing.

 

Heechul sat on the floor, looking pleasantly happy with his achievement of having a bonding night with them.

 

Sungmin passed Kyuhyun another glass of wine, and he took it while keeping a firm hold on Donghae as the older male slumped against him.

 

Kyuhyun determinedly ignored the fluttering in his tummy as Donghae’s soft scent immediately surrounded him.

 

“Let’s play a game!” Heechul suddenly declares, despite the fact that’s all they’ve been doing for the last two hours is playing drinking card games.

 

“What kind of game?” Ryeowook asks curiously, his face flushed from the wine that Kyuhyun and Sungmin had been trying to get him to like.

 

“Seven minutes of heaven with a twist!” Heechul announces, proud of the new game that he’s just announced, and his smile turns gleeful when the majority of them stare back at him in confusion.

 

“All I understood of that was ‘heaven’” Donghae giggles into his ear, and Kyuhyun takes a sip of his wine instead of reacting to the tickle over his ear.

 

Heechul explains the game, and Kyuhyun leans forward with interest at the ‘twist’ part.

 

“But what do you do in there?” Ryeowook questions in confusion, completely missing the perverted leer on Heechul’s face once he finished explaining.

 

Siwon groans for them to call it a night already and Kyuhyun throws a pillow at him to shut up.

 

This may be his only chance.

 

Ryeowook decides to sit the first game out, still confused on how it’s played due to the alcohol making him sleepy, but Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk and Shindong pile onto the floor to sit around one of Kyuhyun’s empty wine bottles.

 

Shindong is sniggering something to Heechul, the pair of them getting twin cunning looks on their faces as they settle into a circle.

 

“Are you going to join us, grumpy?” Heechul hollers at Siwon, and Siwon shakes his head, book rising to hide his face.

 

But Heechul refuses to be denied, and eventually drags the taller male to the circle.

 

“Play and stop acting all mighty and righteous,” Heechul scolds as Siwon is dumped next to Kyuhyun.

 

The game begins, a nervous hush following over the members as they watch the bottle spin.

 

First it stops on Sungmin, who hides his face in his hands as Heechul hurriedly spins it again.

 

It lands on Eunhyuk, who looks at the bottle with slightly terrified eyes, and when he hears the ‘twist’ from Heechul, both Sungmin and Eunhyuk look mortified.

 

“I’ve done enough cross-dressing in my life,” Eunhyuk argues, missing the growing thoughtful look on Sungmin’s face, “I refuse to do it!”

 

“If you refuse, you have to do a penalty,” Heechul wags a finger at him as he makes it sound something to be feared more than what Eunhyuk and Sungmin have to do.

 

Eunhyuk knows the outcome, but he’s still going to argue, and Kyuhyun claps as Sungmin gets up and manhandles Eunhyuk into the bathroom as Heechul races past them to get the much needed necessities.

 

Eunhyuk is screaming he doesn’t want to play no more as the bathroom door shuts on them.

 

Heechul returns a few minutes later with an excited face, and as they wait for the seven minutes to pass, Kyuhyun can’t help but shudder from the anticipation and hope for his turn to come.

 

Seven minutes later, and the dorm erupts into hysterics.

 

The ‘twist’ that Heechul had given to them was that one of them apply make-up and do anything to look as feminine as possible, once they did that, they would have to pretend to make out with the other person and take photographic evidence, then send it to a trusted person and await their response.

 

They pass if they get immediate response from the two people they share the pictures with, and if they don’t, they have to down their drink.

 

Eunhyuk looks horrendous with the make-up poorly applied to his face – no doubt from the fighting they had heard from the bathroom, and Sungmin couldn’t stop laughing as he showed the evidence of them succeeding and also the pictures of them pretending to be intimate.

 

Heechul and Shindong are no good once they see the cringe worthy pictures, and Kyuhyun passes on seeing them.

 

He doesn’t want that shit scarred into his memory.

 

Once they calm down and Eunhyuk removes all traces of the make-up, he spins the bottle.

 

It lands on Donghae.

 

Kyuhyun starts praying.

 

It lands on Siwon.

 

Who immediately starts spluttering denials as Eunhyuk develops an evil glint in his eyes.

 

Donghae, who has decided that Kyuhyun is his personal cushion now, stiffens as Eunhyuk gives them their ‘twist’.

 

Kyuhyun hears a ringing sound in his ears.

 

“That’s not how you play the game,” he points out, hoping his voice sounds neutral and isn’t showing how jealous he was currently feeling.

 

“Screw the game,” Eunhyuk hisses, hand tight on the bottle as he points it at Siwon threateningly, “hyung only suggested it so that we do perverted shit to each other.”

 

“I’m teaching you kids how to get out of your comfort zone,” Heechul says with a smile, not caring that he’s been called out on the reason behind him wanting to play the game.

 

“I’m not kissing him.” Siwon firmly states.

 

“Why not?” Heechul butts in before Eunhyuk can. “You’ve kissed me before.”

 

“YOU kissed ME!” Siwon screeches defensively, face turning red.

 

“Same thing,” Heechul waves off dismissively.

 

“Okay, let’s turn this into dare or penalty, that way we can still have fun even if you pussy out on a dare.” Shindong bargains and they agree, though Heechul is more reluctant to do so.

 

Siwon seems more reluctant now, looks defeated even.

 

“What’s the penalty?” He asks, and Eunhyuk refuses to tell him.

 

“You have to decide to do that in order to know,” Eunhyuk tells him, smirk fixed on his face as he watches Siwon squirm.

 

Donghae, who had been silent through all of this, surprises Kyuhyun by suddenly speaking.

 

“It’s just a kiss,” his crush says, and Kyuhyun watches the next few seconds in slow motion as the male leans over Kyuhyun and grabs Siwon to kiss him briefly on the lips, surprising them all by the boldness.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t even hear the commotion after that; he’s completely numb from shock.

 

Siwon mutely spins the bottle, and the next few rounds of the game pass in a blur for Kyuhyun.

 

Penalties become a regular occurrence as his members begin to fear each other for what they may dare each other to do, and Heechul bans it from the game. 

 

Ryeowook is laughing at them, since he’s the one close to becoming sober since he had stopped drinking to watch their fast descent into drunken madness.

 

Eunhyuk is the first one to quit the game, unable to stomach anything else after being dared to lick and kiss the whole of Siwon’s foot.

 

Siwon leaves the game a second later when he’s dared to write his name in the air, naked.

 

Shindong passes out from the alcohol, so all there is left to play is Heechul, Sungmin, Donghae and Kyuhyun.

 

“It’s not fun now,” Kyuhyun complains, feeling bitter about the whole thing ever since Donghae kissed Siwon.

 

He’s done nothing but idiotic dares, and none of them have been to - or with - Donghae.

 

Sungmin agrees and catches Eunhyuk from slumping over as he passes out as well.

 

Heechul calls them all weak, and Siwon helps Sungmin carry a snoring Eunhyuk to his room.

 

They leave Shindong on the floor with a sofa cushion and a small blanket, and Heechul gets a phone call from Kangin as Ryeowook supports him to the front door; he had been at the pool practising his diving instead of drinking with them and he’s calling for Heechul, Ryeowook, and Donghae to come home.

 

Kyuhyun’s buzz from earlier has morphed into a depressing headache.

 

Heechul and Ryeowook shout their goodbyes as Kyuhyun clambers to his feet, and shoves gently for Donghae to hurry after them.

 

The older man clings to his leg, head lolling.

 

Kyuhyun groans and topples slightly at the added weight.

 

“Hyung, your bed is upstairs,” he argues half-heartedly, and the front door to the apartment shuts on the other two leaving.

 

There is an almighty thump from Eunhyuk’s room, and Sungmin races out sniggering, almost colliding with the doorframe due to his drunkenness.

 

“What was that?” Kyuhyun asks as the male shuts the door.

 

“Siwon being held hostage,” Sungmin giggles, and Kyuhyun blinks at the male, wondering if he should be confused or not.

 

Sungmin sways and grabs at the wall to steady him. “Do you need help?” he asks, head nodding at Donghae who was using his thigh to sleep against.

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head, wincing at the pain it causes him. “Go to bed, hyung.”

 

Sungmin wave’s goodnight to him and his bedroom door shuts on Kyuhyun as he bends down to drag Donghae to his feet.

 

Donghae jolts awake and clutches at him, arms thrown around Kyuhyun’s shoulders.

 

Kyuhyun tenses at the close proximity and attempts to put some distance between them by pushing at the older man’s hips.

 

“Our maknae,” Donghae coos in his face without budging from Kyuhyun, and Kyuhyun rolls his eyes at the male’s behaviour.

 

“Let’s get you to bed,” Kyuhyun sighs, and breaks the hold on his neck so that he could guide Donghae’s unstable body to his bedroom.

 

Donghae hums in agreement. “Let’s go to bed, Kyuhyun.”

 

Kyuhyun tries not to over-think how it feels to have Donghae clinging to him like this, and focuses on the task of getting Donghae to his bed before he can pass out.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t recall how much the older male has drank, but guessing from how he is as they enter his bedroom, it must’ve been quite a bit.

 

Kyuhyun kicks the door shut and winces at the noise it makes.

 

“So noisy,” Donghae whispers, head falling onto Kyuhyun’s shoulder, and Kyuhyun fears the male is about to pass out on him.

 

Kyuhyun rushes them to the bed, and due to his haste to plant Donghae onto the bed, he ends up falling onto it as well.

 

“I’m not undressing you,” Kyuhyun moans under his breath as he gets up from his face plant to the mattress. “You can pass out in your jeans.”

 

“I thought you would like to undress me.”

 

Kyuhyun stills and forgets to even breathe at the husky whisper from next to him.

 

The light from his open window vaguely shows Donghae lying on his side, his arm still over Kyuhyun’s shoulder, and as Kyuhyun’s eyes adjust, he can see and feel the male watching him.

 

“What?” Kyuhyun whispers back as he attempts to be confused, but gasps in shock at the strong tug from Donghae’s arm.

 

Far too strong for someone who is about to pass out.

 

Kyuhyun collapses onto his side, eyes locked with Donghae’s, and he can see a smirk in the faint darkness.

 

“You’ve been waiting all night to do something with me,” Donghae confidently states, and Kyuhyun feels blood rush to his face, burning him as his heartbeat starts to pound in his ears.

 

“You think very highly of yourself,” Kyuhyun forces out and tries to escape before his brain can do something stupid, like admitting that he’s a jealous bastard and that Donghae was right.

 

Donghae sits up and latches onto his wrist before Kyuhyun can get off the bed.

 

“If you puke on my bed due to moving around so much...” Kyuhyun threatens as he grips at Donghae’s hand to let him go.

 

“I’m not drunk,” Donghae tells him and Kyuhyun snorts.

 

“Whatever, hyung,” he retorts and gives up on getting Donghae to let him go.

 

“Let’s play a game,” Donghae demands, and Kyuhyun’s headache pulses with the reminder he’s had enough of playing games tonight.

 

“Let’s sleep,” Kyuhyun suggests instead.

 

Donghae ignores it. “We ask each other 10 questions and we can’t lie, we must tell the truth.”

 

Kyuhyun sees a ‘danger’ sign flash behind Donghae at the game rules, and shakes his head.

 

“I’m tired,” he states and tugs for Donghae to release him.

 

“Are you really?” Donghae asks.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Is it not just because of the wine?”

 

“Possibly,” Kyuhyun admits.

 

“Or is it because you got tired of waiting, hoping for a turn with me?” Donghae asks him, and Kyuhyun clamps his lips shut before he can answer.

 

“No,” Kyuhyun lies.

 

Donghae tuts under his breath at the lie, and Kyuhyun swallows at the slight pressure on his wrist from Donghae’s hand.

 

“No lying, remember,” Donghae whispers, voice stern, and Kyuhyun begins to panic.

 

“And I said no to even playing this game,” Kyuhyun retorts.

 

Donghae chuckles a little. “Actually, you only said that you were tired. You never said no.”

 

Kyuhyun starts to chant the word ‘fuck’ over and over again in his head.

 

“So, answer my question again,” Donghae whispers. Was he closer now? Did he move or was Kyuhyun starting to imagine things?

 

“And tell the truth this time.”

 

It feels like something is pressing against Kyuhyun’s chest right now.

 

“Y-yes,” Kyuhyun stutters out, voice small as he senses that Donghae HAS gotten closer to him.

 

He can feel the male’s knees press against the side of his thigh as Kyuhyun sits with his legs over the edge; he can feel the soft exhale of Donghae breathing.

 

“Out of all the dares that happened tonight,” Donghae begins; his voice soft and close, “which one did you want to do with me?”

 

That chanting in Kyuhyun’s head trails off with one lingering thought of, ‘fuck it.’

 

“The one with Siwon,” Kyuhyun reveals, and his stomach gets that nervous fluttery feeling as he waits for Donghae’s response.

 

“The kiss one?”

 

Kyuhyun nods, then realises that Donghae may not be able to see it, so opens his mouth to confirm, only to gasp in surprise at the touch of Donghae’s lips against his own.

 

That gasp brought in the scent and taste of Donghae, and Kyuhyun’s mind sparks out completely, leaving him frozen and unresponsive.

 

Donghae pulls back just as someone plugs Kyuhyun’s body back into his brain.

 

“Are you really drunk?” Kyuhyun demands as Donghae’s hand travels from his wrist to play a finger around the palm of Kyuhyun’s hand.

 

“Nope, I was only acting,” Donghae admits. “I stopped drinking when you did.”

 

Kyuhyun sags with relief and clasps Donghae’s hand with his, capturing the male.

 

“Why do you think Hyuk is so drunk? I kept feeding him mine without him paying attention,” Donghae adds in a whisper so that only Kyuhyun will ever know of his deceit.

 

“That’s a horrible thing to do to a mate,” Kyuhyun lectures softly, but is smiling as he remembers the progression of how drunken Eunhyuk had became in the last half an hour.

 

“How long have you had a crush on me?” Donghae suddenly asks him, and Kyuhyun’s smile falls from his face, and he bites his lips in hesitation.

 

“A while,” he admits in a small voice.

 

“You should have told me,” Donghae tells him softly, and Kyuhyun’s heart races as he feels Donghae intertwine their fingers.

 

“Sorry, but I need confirmation that you like me,” Kyuhyun hastily rushes out, “unless this is you rejecting me kindly, then-”

 

Donghae’s amused snigger alerts Kyuhyun that he’s moving close again, and he jolts again at the soft press of Donghae’s lips against his.

 

Closing his eyes, Donghae clenches his hand tightly, squeezing reassuringly as his lips press encouragingly against Kyuhyun’s stunned mouth.

 

Kyuhyun kisses back slowly, and when Donghae makes a low noise in the back of his throat, Kyuhyun’s free hand rises and holds the male’s jaw so that he can kiss him properly.

 

The kiss is slow as they familiarise themselves with the feel and texture of each other’s lips, and as they move to a better angle, Kyuhyun gasps at the light feel of teeth briefly scraping over his bottom lip.

 

“Sorry,” Donghae murmurs against his slightly parted lips, and Kyuhyun shakes his head slightly.

 

“It’s fine.” Kyuhyun reassures and softly kisses him again.

 

Tentativeness is still there as they begin to kiss again, but also, there is an underling urge to see how each other responds, and what the other may like or prefer.

 

Donghae’s free hand lands on Kyuhyun’s thigh in a nonsexual way, just so that he can lean further to Kyuhyun as the kiss becomes more curious, and Kyuhyun’s hand travels from Donghae’s jaw to the back of his neck to bring him closer.

 

Kyuhyun’s body is tingling from their kiss, enjoying the soft sounds that their lips are making.

 

Donghae’s teeth reappear again, and this time, Kyuhyun moans at the slight tickle it causes over his bottom lip.

 

Taking this a encouragement, Donghae lightly worries Kyuhyun’s bottom lip with his teeth, pulling and nibbling at the plump flesh until it has Kyuhyun’s breathing hitching, and another breathy moan erupting from him.

 

Kyuhyun’s kissed people in the past, but he hasn’t really used teeth before, so this is a completely new feeling for him.

 

Kyuhyun gasps at the sudden nip to his lip and accidently pulls back from Donghae.

 

“Sorry,” Donghae hoarsely apologises, Kyuhyun shushes him softly as he shifts himself on to the bed properly so that they would be able to kiss better without straining.

 

Donghae’s hands keep a hold on him, and when he’s sitting cross-legged in front of Donghae, the male’s hands let him go so that he can slowly uncross them.

 

“What?” Kyuhyun asks in confusion and steadies himself as Donghae moves him.

 

Kyuhyun’s lungs seize up at the sound of his bed shifting as Donghae shuffles closer to him, his hands guiding Kyuhyun’s legs over to either side of Donghae’s hips.

 

Kyuhyun swallows dryly at the intimate way they’re sitting, and feels Donghae slightly press the heels of his feet against Kyuhyun’s butt as they keep him trapped in his new position.

 

Kyuhyun brings his arms from where they were keeping him propped up behind him, and holds onto Donghae’s thick shoulders.

 

“This okay?” Donghae asks softly as his hands run from Kyuhyun’s knee and up his thighs, before resting on his hips.

 

Kyuhyun jerks at the travel, a rush of heat following where Donghae’s hands moved, and nods.

 

“You’re so tense,” Donghae teases, and Kyuhyun tenses further in embarrassment.

 

It’s blatantly clear that Donghae’s a little more experienced since he wasn’t shy about making the first move, nor the way he wanted Kyuhyun to be sitting, but Kyuhyun’s last intimate encounter was so long ago that he can just barely remember it.

 

“Just nervous,” Kyuhyun admits, and feels like dying at the painfully shy tone.

 

“Nothing to be nervous about,” Donghae gently reassures him with a soft squeeze to his hips, “it’s only me.”

 

Kyuhyun forces his brain to remember that. It’s only Donghae. His playful hyung that is loving, and also annoying when he wants to play and you don’t.

 

It’s only Donghae, a close friend and band member who he started to fall for and have a romantic interest in.

 

It’s only Donghae, who’s just shown that he has feelings for Kyuhyun too.

 

Kyuhyun finds himself attacking Donghae’s lips, causing Donghae to jerk slightly at the sudden kiss.

 

Kyuhyun’s thoughts had chased away his shyness, and in turn, released the intense feelings he’s been hiding for a while.

 

Donghae’s hands tightened on him as Kyuhyun pressed closer to him, the kiss turning from a desperate need to show the other his feelings, and into a kiss that has them responding vocally with each other as it becomes passionate and hard.

 

Kyuhyun’s hands ran up until he felt the back of Donghae’s soft hair and lightly threaded the strands through his fingers, tugging slightly to tilt the male’s head back as Kyuhyun’s tongue sneaked out to flick at Donghae’s parted lips.

 

Donghae moaned at the tug in his hair and the feel of Kyuhyun’s teasing flick.

 

Kyuhyun does it again, and shudders as the tip of Donghae’s tongue lightly flicks against his.

 

Slowly, they start to familiarise themselves to each other’s taste, and underneath the lingering taste of alcohol that they both had stopped drinking an hour ago, Kyuhyun can taste Donghae.

 

Kyuhyun finds his tongue slowly led into Donghae’s mouth, and it’s then that a burst of shyness and lack of confidence overcomes Kyuhyun, forcing him to almost still and tense up.

 

Feeling the change in him, Donghae’s tongue lightly teaches Kyuhyun’s, showing him how to move and the different pressures as they slow the kiss down.

 

Instead of allowing the embarrassment to ruin the moment for him, Kyuhyun focuses on how Donghae moves and feels against his lips and tongue, and after a few minutes of them lazily kissing, Kyuhyun feels confident once again to lead the kiss.

 

Donghae’s arms wrap around his waist, almost trying to hug Kyuhyun closer to him, and Kyuhyun rocks his hips in order to shuffle closer.

 

The moment Kyuhyun hits against Donghae’s groin, Donghae jerks away from the kiss with a startled gasp.

 

The rush of embarrassment burns up Kyuhyun’s spine as he stiffens, whispering an apology as he feels his face heat up.

 

Donghae murmurs something that Kyuhyun couldn’t catch, but takes it that he’s forgiven.

 

Kyuhyun hears Donghae breathe in deeply and exhale slowly, his arms slightly tightening around Kyuhyun.

 

Curious, Kyuhyun lightly brushes his lips against Donghae slightly parted ones, and rocks his hips again to shuffle closer.

 

Donghae hisses against his lips and his hands grips his sides to still him.

 

“Don’t do that,” Donghae pleads huskily, his breath puffing against Kyuhyun’s lips.

 

Kyuhyun lips pull in a smug smirk.

 

“I’m just trying to get close,” he tells Donghae.

 

Kyuhyun chokes on a shocked gasp as Donghae’s hands force his body against Donghae’s so that Kyuhyun is firmly tucked against Donghae’s toned body.

 

Kyuhyun’s senses immediately focuses on the heat pressing against his butt as Donghae’s groin holds him in place.

 

Kyuhyun has to hug Donghae’s back in order to feel steady as Donghae’s hands move from his sides and down to his thighs.

 

“Wrap them,” Donghae whispers to him, lips giving him a slow kiss as Kyuhyun wraps his legs around the lower part of Donghae’s spine, his feet pressing into the mattress to stabilise the hold. 

 

Donghae’s hands squeeze his thighs, and Kyuhyun gives a little hiccup of a gasp as Donghae feels them.

 

Kyuhyun’s heart was racing, his lungs smothered by Donghae’s scent, and Kyuhyun shuddered in Donghae’s hold as the male began to kiss his neck.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Donghae whispers against the side of his neck, and Kyuhyun shakes his head.

 

“No.”

 

Donghae’s hands curve down to feel the slight curve of Kyuhyun’s butt against him, and Kyuhyun swallows at the feel of nails lightly running through the material of his sweats.

 

“I’m just touching for now,” Donghae reassures him as he comes back up for another kiss, and Kyuhyun moans as Donghae immediately uses tongue with him, coaxing him into a deep, heated kiss.

 

The sounds of their kiss is an erotic rush to Kyuhyun, and it sends little shivers of desire through his body as Donghae’s hands slowly run up to press against his spine to support Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun can feel the desire start to coax his half hard erection further, and Kyuhyun needs to get a hold of that before Donghae can feel it.

 

As he pulls back to get some fresh air, Donghae kisses his throat gently.

 

“We should stop now,” Kyuhyun croaks out, his voice broken from lust.

 

Donghae pauses his peppering of kisses and pulls back to look at him.

 

“Do you regret it?” Donghae asks him and Kyuhyun shakes his head frantically.

 

“I don’t want to rush into things,” Kyuhyun explains, and it takes a second or so for Donghae to react.

 

He breathes a sigh of relief, his body practically sagging a little from tension that Kyuhyun didn’t even realise the male had.

 

Donghae un-wraps Kyuhyun’s legs from him and moves back so that there’s space between them now.

 

Kyuhyun immediately misses the warmth of Donghae’s body.

 

 “Are you willing to share your bed for the night?” Donghae asks as he lies down with a playful smile on his face.

 

Kyuhyun can feel the lingering burn of arousal in him still, but it’s easily pushed aside as he squeezes himself in between the wall and Donghae.

 

Donghae wraps his arms around him and cuddles Kyuhyun to him, his lips kissing his hair with a sigh of contentment.

 

Kyuhyun’s cheeks feel warm at the affectionate action, and he snuggles closer to the male.

 

“I need to thank Heechul for tonight,” he hears Donghae mumble before they drift off to sleep.

 

Kyuhyun hums, and then jolts as his mind processes what Donghae’s just said.

 

“Why?” Kyuhyun demands, and looks up to see that Donghae has a sheepish expression on his face.

 

“I may have asked him to do this,” Donghae reveals, and Kyuhyun gawks at the male.

 

“So he’s responsible for you kissing Siwon?”

 

“That was Hyuk, Kyuhyun.”

 

“But it was because of Heechul that the whole game turned like that!”

 

“But it also helped me know for certain that you had an interest in me!”

 

“You could have just come to me to see for yourself!”

 

Donghae shushes his arguing with a kiss, whispering to him that it was just a game and that it’s Kyuhyun who he wants, not Siwon.

 

Kyuhyun quietens at that, a pleased little smile forming on his lips as they kiss.

 

Donghae has got him now.

 

And if Kyuhyun has his way, Donghae will only have him.


End file.
